3/29 City
Trubbol03/29/2019 he shrugged. "Not really, I think you are overthinking it, creatures explode into perfectly edible meat. And heck, you can just eat the animals." He looked over to the kobold. "I am more bored." Vulptor03/29/2019 "It's not the sustenance." Dalim sighs. "As I said. We're all basically strangers here." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She wanders into the forge for a moment, then comes out with a burning stick. She starts collecting a few more to make a campfire situation-- Vulptor03/29/2019 "And we're all scared of one thing or another." "...I see what you're going for, but we need a brick oven if we want proper pizza. What are we, animals?" Trubbol03/29/2019 "I'm not scared. I'm... bored." He waved his fingers like he is casting a spell. "And kind of?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "We can have an appetizer." She looks around and plunks a pot on the fire. "C'mere." Trubbol03/29/2019 He glanced over at the pot confused, stepping over and picking the wolf chunks back up. "Need some water?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "Sure, that'll work." Trubbol03/29/2019 He walked up, one claw on his hips. "Okay what do you need?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "Herbs, meat and um." she tries to remember the 'formula.' "Spices." Trubbol03/29/2019 "What? What are you on about?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "A recipe, I assume." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she nods "Uh huh. You can find gathering spots outside of town. Consider it a quest! A really easy one. Whoever brings me the stuff back first, wins." Trubbol03/29/2019 "He can fly." Vulptor03/29/2019 "That is a point." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "You don't have to poopoo everything." she drops meat in the pot. X00703/29/2019 Ed walks in. "Hey guys, something came up!" Vulptor03/29/2019 "...what's that?" X00703/29/2019 "Well... Kyrio got turned into a stone statue... on purpose..." he said simply. Vulptor03/29/2019 "On... purpose..." Dalim stutters blankly. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "Why?" blinking Trubbol03/29/2019 *"...he seemed the type." X00703/29/2019 "Weeeell, he seems to have had a rough night, and Remy offered him that to take a break. She says you can go to the West Cave to get a cure for him, though he still has his potions." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim stares down at the cobblestones. "I swear, the night Don Rigatoni's birthday and the FBI retreat were in adjacent party rooms was an easier group to prep dinner for than this crowd." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "west cave, is that a hard place?" She nose scrunches. "Hey, I'm trying to make some food." Trubbol03/29/2019 *"Hmm, if he wants to take a break, I say we let him stay stoney for a bit. Maybe place him somewhere pretty. We are totally getting that potion tho, that sounds rad." Vulptor03/29/2019 ...cobblestones. Statue. "...hang on." "I think he's solved my brick oven problem." Trubbol03/29/2019 "We are not smashing the kobold to make an oven."(edited) Vulptor03/29/2019 "We aren't- just- tip him forward, perch him on his elbows or hands or something, the space between his chest and the cobblestones should work." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "We won't hurt him, will we?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "He's stone, he can't feel pain, right?" "We'll just make sure he cools before curing him" Trubbol03/29/2019 "You are going to break a lizard and it will be hilarious. In a dark murdery way." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "We're not gonna break him!" folding arms. Trubbol03/29/2019 "Not on purpose." He waved a claw towards the town gate. "Come on lets go get a potion and smash some basilisk." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "weren't we gonna have dinner first?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "I have an oven now, you can have fun while I fire it up." "We need the potion if we want Kyrio to join us anyways, and..." he looks at Malc. "...she's asleep for who knows how long." (My way of saying I should wrap up for the night) Trubbol03/29/2019 He pumped his fist, marching down. "Lets do this! Lemme hear your warcry!"(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber looks around and goes "... woo!" Trubbol03/29/2019 He blinked, staring at the bird. "You... we have to go to the basilisk cave to get the potion. Were you not listening?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "I'll help. Even if I'm new to all this, someone needs help and.. stuff." Vulptor03/29/2019 "Fiiine. Somebody's going to need to fire it though." Trubbol03/29/2019 (My main concern is that everything is going to go down while I am at work tomorrow, aka, the yoosh) Airyuu03/29/2019 (I think we can wait on you for the plot) Trubbol03/29/2019 he throws up his claws. "Imma just go murder things then. Then I'll be home for dinner, mafia mom. PEACE." Before stomping out of the camp.(edited) (Cool) Vulptor03/29/2019 "...Mafia mom?" Dalim ponders, before setting off to keep the home Kyrios burning. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber looks around, glances at the snake "Well, this is going to be an adventure." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Within the dimly-lit smithy, Kaa stills and yawns, the fading glow of the kiln casting strange shimmers across her scaly hide. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 She slithers out into the town square, tongue flicking out to test the morning air. Vulptor03/29/2019 Outside, a number of the NPCs seem to be walking around with buckets over their heads. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa chuckles. "Thisss isssn't a Bethesssda game, bird brain," she chides, "that doesssn't work here." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim passes by, dragging a chair cushion swiped from some innocent foyer. "Really? None of them have accosted me so far..." The cushion is staged on a cart with a pile of others.(edited) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "You're level ssseven. They're level two at mossst. You can basssically do whatever you want here." She curls up in a sunny spot nearby. "Ssso what'sss with the cushionsss?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "...well. Kyrio has apparently invented recreational petrification. So I figured a mass of stone like that is the closest thing to a proper brick oven I will find in this town." "But I'm not..." the bird spreads out his wings, glancing at them, "exactly equipped to wrangle stone, so I need to tip it over with weights." "...which means I need something to catch it, because we don't want to crack out kobold." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa doesn't move for several seconds. "He..." "And where isss he now?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "The front square. Amber and Eric and Ed are questing for a potion in that cave we kept not getting to." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa hums thoughtfully. ...and slithers off towards the square, a curious look on her face. Vulptor03/29/2019 @X007 Dalim flaps into the forge, looking about for a stick for something to carry fire with. X00703/29/2019 Ed was napping, feeling cozy next to the forge. Vulptor03/29/2019 "...oh! Uh, Ed, you're here, then." X00703/29/2019 The salamander only stirs a bit, remaining asleep on his spot. Vulptor03/29/2019 "...hmmm." Dalim grabs a stick in his beak and carefully pokes. X00703/29/2019 Ed snorts and the stick catches on fire... very quickly! Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim jumps back, a stand of fire pokers clattering to the ground! X00703/29/2019 Ed groans. "Ugh, who's poking me..?" he mutters, rubbing an eye. Vulptor03/29/2019 Ed would see a Kicking Bird jumping around, trying to get a grip on a burning stick in his talons. X00703/29/2019 Ed shakes his head. "I'd say sorry, but I don't like people poking me." Vulptor03/29/2019 "Well, you sleep deep," Dalim defends. "Anyways, I'm lighting the oven. If you want to move there, the assistance would be appreciated." X00703/29/2019 He sighs. "A please would be appreciated too..." he says, getting up. Vulptor03/29/2019 "...reasonable. Please, then." Dalim glances at the stick, now consumed in fire. X00703/29/2019 Ed nods, smiling. "Thanks, sorrtu about being grumpy. Malc was... not as nice as you when asking..." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim sighs. "Malc... is having a hard time of things. Unfortunately she seems to like lashing out, so..." -wingshrug- Dalim continues, "Anyways, you can nap in the oven if you need to, I just need a hand lighting it off." ... "Because I don't have hands." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 A serpentine form slithers away from where it had been lurking, in the doorway to the smithy...(edited) X00703/29/2019 Ed giggles. "Hehe... ...wait... What oven?" Vulptor03/29/2019 (poor snek) "Oh. We're using Kyrio as a pizza oven." Kyrio03/29/2019 (desire to be a good friend to snek rising, but too stoned to do so :V ) X00703/29/2019 Ed simply stares at the bird in confusion. "I... Just... Why...?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "It was the best option." Dalim exits to the road. X00703/29/2019 Ed facepalms. "I think I'm starting to get Malc..." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa is sitting coiled a short distance away, looking over Amber's old UI. Apparently it does still work for her. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Kyrio. That pun hurt me physically.) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 She frowns. "Bird brain. Would you and the overgrown campfire get over here for a sssecond?" X00703/29/2019 Ed snorts, letting out some smoke. "Still with the names?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "Bird brain, mafia mom, I'm amassing a nice collection..." Dalim flaps over. "What's up?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 She nods to the UI. "There wasss a... window," she begins, "that showed my ssskill asss a hunter. Where isss it?" ...does she mean her character window? Amber's UI is still mostly intact - including the pet displays and detailed stat options. Kyrio03/29/2019 (That's odd, since she's not a Ranger anymore but glitchier stuff has happened ) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (We swiped her UI before all that!) (And besides, Dalim did it first. I'm just running with it.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Not questioning it! just finding it interesting) Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim frowns, pecking at the pet profile labeled "Kaa" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa - Level 7 Monster (64% to next level) Class Viper Skills Tactics lv 8 Instinct lv 12 Blood lv - Bite lv 7 Stealth lv 5 Apothecary lv 3 Toxins lv - Spray lv 7 Status Normal Inventory Limbless (1/0) Spectacles x1 Kaa eyes the menu curiously. Vulptor03/29/2019 "...something wrong?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "Tacticsss," she mutters. Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim tilts his head, concerned. "You have a lot of game knowledge, right? Otherwise...?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "I wasss originally level 20. My tacticsss ssskill reflected that. It's higher than my level, ssso it carried over, but lower than 20..."(edited) "...and my Inssstinct ssskill is the inverssse." She whirls around to face Dalim. "Bird. I need you to let me kill you." Vulptor03/29/2019 The bird huffs. "..." But, information is information... "...say Dalim, and it's a deal." "(Ed, go on ahead, I'll catch up.)" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 ... "Very well, Dalim. You have a deal." Vulptor03/29/2019 The bird curtsies X00703/29/2019 Ed gasps. "Are you guys serious?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Somehow, your actual name sounds like more of an insult coming from her than anything else. X00703/29/2019 "We shouldn't be killing each other just for EXP!" Vulptor03/29/2019 "(It's a data point,)" he grumbles. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "It isss not jussst for eksssp," Kaa explains. "Killing him will level me up, yesss... and that will tell me if my tacticsss ssskill isss going down asss I get ssstronger." "I would like to know why I am becoming... what I have been lately." "Now. Hold ssstill. I will try to make thisss fassst..." X00703/29/2019 He sighs. "Very well carry on..." he says, shaking his head. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 There's a blur of motion, followed by squawking, flying feathers, and some rather... unpleasant noises. Kyrio03/29/2019 (And thus Malc has completed her plan to regain the level lead :P) Vulptor03/29/2019 "A painful, painful data point..." Respawn in 0:59 Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Dalim has been defeated! Malc gains 600 exp! Dalim loses 600 exp! Kyrio03/29/2019 (Do you have an exp table that you're using or just kind of winging it? ) Vulptor03/29/2019 (Kyrio) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (Just kinda winging it.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (:P unintended but still a bonus) Vulptor03/29/2019 (Stop it Dalim's already dead! :P) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa, meanwhile, is already bringing up her UI... Kaa - Level 8 Monster (21% to next level) Class Viper Skills Tactics lv 7 Instinct lv 13 Blood lv - Bite lv 8 Stealth lv 5 Apothecary lv 3 Toxins lv - Spray lv 8 Status Bloodlust Inventory Limbless (1/0) Spectacles x1 "Yesss," she mutters, "knew it." X00703/29/2019 "So... found out what you were looking for?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (Why yes, I have been doing this the entire time.) Kyrio03/29/2019 Kyrio-oven task has lost its worker, searching for new worker (an interesting detail and one I at least suspected since Idylwood) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "Look, fire-lizard," she says, motioning to the UI, "asss one risssesss, the other fallsss." X00703/29/2019 Ed nods. "Ooookaaaayy..." he says, unsure what she was referring to, then moving to look at the UI.(edited) "Oh... huh..." he says, seeing the difference. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "My inssstinct for the hunt isss antithetical to my knowledge of thisss..." She flicks her tail towards the UI. X00703/29/2019 "Yeah, pretty worrying see your stats fall as you level up..." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa turns and tilts her head at the lizard. "What?" X00703/29/2019 "I mean... your Tactics level went down..." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim returns. "Well?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa... rattles. She's getting annoyed. "I tried eksssplaining to thisss lizard, but it rantsss about heightsss inssstead." She turns back towards the menu. "Asss I hunt, it ssseemsss, I grow ssstronger... but I forget thingsss. 'Tacticsss.'" X00703/29/2019 "Wait... I'm not talking about heights!" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "I am not sssure if thisss isss a boon or an... isssue." X00703/29/2019 He groans. "I'd say definitely an issue, but that's just my personal view." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Enters the Forge- With everyone else's gear in hand. Setting on the floor and taking a seat to rummage through it to see what he could find- While also separating weapons, armor, clothes and satchel packs. The potions were set on a nearby table. Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim frowns. "You seemed quite serious when you asked Obsydian about the chance of getting home. Going snakemode seems like it could get in the way." He puffs. "Which means..." He racks his brain." "Raising your Tactics, somehow." "Or... some games have non-combat EXP, right? Would leveling up that way suppress Instinct long enough to reach a more cerebral evolution?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 At the word "home", Kaa visibly tenses. Kyrio03/29/2019 (Oof I picked a bad time to petrify. :V I feel a little like I'm watching a let's play where the youtuber doesn't know the answer to a puzzle but I can only yell at the screen :V) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "Home," she mutters. "Go... home." "Should I... know..." She turns to Dalim. "Bird. Where isss 'home?'" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 After organizing everything and staring at all the stuff, he simply sighs. This all cannot... Be for him. It wasnt his to begin with- and with the change he went through to begin with-. He glanced over towards the group, hoping to catch their attention. "Hey... Any of this stuff yours?" He asked. -he totally wasnt paying attention to the conversation, and this would come out of nowhere.- Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim doesn't turn to look at the anole, but answers, "...if there's a brown longcoat, it's mine." He sighs, holding out his wings parallel to each other. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa isn't moving, and has tilted her head to the side. It looks like she has no idea what you're talking about. Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Malc's been reading Charcole ;v ) Vulptor03/29/2019 (you've heard of that comic? :o) X00703/29/2019 Ed looks to Dalim. "Umm... is she okay? She may be mean at times, but I'm getting worried about her," he whispers to the bird. Kyrio03/29/2019 (nope) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (A bit. The author is a total nerd.) (He named an entire region after paint tools. Who does that?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Photoshop actually...) (oh wait, correcting you is even more nerdy isn't it?) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (See? Total nerd.) Vulptor03/29/2019 "This-" he wiggles a wing "is what our world looks like. We all started playing a game that..." He heaps some dirt on it, coloring it brown, "...colored it." He heaps dirt on his other wing. "And made it look so much like another world that-" He smooshes his wings together. "And we're stuck in the dirt in between, not exactly in either, but more in the other one." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa is silent. X00703/29/2019 Ed tilts his head. "That's an... interesting way of putting it..." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "...ssstupid bird, talking about dirt." X00703/29/2019 The lizard rolls his eyes. "Here we go again..." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Picked up said Brown Longcoat, looking it over. Then towards the bird. "You want me to make you something out of it?" He asked. "At least fit?" He paused a moment, and shrugged to himself. "Technically I can do that with everything here...but... I have to test theories first. That and they wont be as good as they are now..." He warned. Vulptor03/29/2019 "I..." Dalim sighs. "I styled it after a coat from home that meant a lot to me. I don't... exactly want it cut up." Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric sprinted by, pointing ahead of him towards the city gates. "Come on nerds! It is time for adventure!" Kyrio03/29/2019 (Oh I thought Eric and Amber had already left) (But hey the more the merrier imo) Trubbol03/29/2019 (Oh, my intention was he went out yesterday just to blow some steam) Vulptor03/29/2019 (oh, we thought that was parallel to pizzaquest XD) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Eh, it isn't now!) Pixel perks up from a nearby barrel, rubbing its eyes. "Mnh, wha? Oh! Are we off to get Kyrio some golden needles?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber is curled up sleeping somewhere-- Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Slowly Blinked, and with deliberate and clear intentions. Moved the coat to the side and set it down. "If you change your mind, I can try my hardest to replicate it for your new form..." He stated. Turning to the other pieces, he looked things over. "Anyone else...?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "Ssstupid," Kaa reiterates, slithering away. Her adopted UI stays where she left it, flickers... and vanishes in a flood of error messages. Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric stopped, jogging in place. "Um. Yes. Totally. I totally understand that golden needles reference. No we are going afted a potion." The weasel glanced over. "Nah, gonna be busy. And I already look great." Pixelnator03/29/2019 The store brand dragonling nods. "It's what they call t- You know what, nevermind. Yeah!" It turns to Drake. "Oh, are you doing items?" Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim rubs his neck. "Malc..." "...we can't really leave her alone or take her into combat right now." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber crawls out from under some rugs "Huh, is Eric back?" rubbing an eye with a fist. Trubbol03/29/2019 "Anywho, I am going to head out to fight a basilisk or two and get a magic potion to turn your oven back into a lizard... wait, what happened to Malc this time?"(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Sh waves a hand "Wait, I'm gonna help Kyrio, too." pushing to her feet. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Blinks for a moment. And tilts his head a bit. "Yeah. I'm attempting items..." He stayed, turning towards the Dragonling. "Pick what is yours and I can see what I can do with it..." He went on to say. Vulptor03/29/2019 "so... Malc has..." Dalim sighs. "This snake-instinct thing, and it looks like it's blocking out her human memories." "Bad enough, and worse when you consider she knows more about this world than most of us." Pixelnator03/29/2019 It nods. "could I have a sword? This one is a loaner from the stoner." Vulptor03/29/2019 "And killing things makes it worse." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She peeks and points at a bow and some leather stuff. "That was mine" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugged. And blinked again. "The sword from Kyrios statue? I made him that..." He stated, sighing just a tad. "Still... Suppose we could. Though if I need materials we're gonna have to go out to look for it..." Pixelnator03/29/2019 It nods again. "I guess I'll just keep an eye out when we look for a cure then. Keep using this one 'till then and all that." Trubbol03/29/2019 "The frik? Why is shit always happening to Malc? It is loke the universe is just kicking the snake in the snakebutt constantly. Wherever snake butts are." He sighed and stopped his running in place. "So... who is coming? Unless we are all playing house." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "I'm coming, like I said." stomping a paw so people take her seriously! Pixelnator03/29/2019 Pixel nods. "I'll tag along, sur-" It frowns and perks its nonexistent ears a little. "Orrr not... Looks like I gotta go shill some potions first. I can catch up later I guess!" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "I'm making stuff and trying to organize." He went on to say. "And who are you?" He asked- Pointing towards the other Dragonling. "The bow and leather coat and stuff?-" Trubbol03/29/2019 The weasel groaned. "I really don't see why everyone here is scaly, because trying to get anything done is like herding cats." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "I'm Amber, I just got... this'd yesterday or earlier.. I fell asleep so I'm not sure. But Kyro said I could have this because he was getting something new." she presents KNIFE Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Glanced towards Trubbol for a moment, before biting his tongue and turning back towards Amber and Pixel. "Sword. Coats? And perhaps a 'bow'?" He offered. "As said I'd like to test theories and see if we can get items from each other..." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim sighs. "I'm probably more helpful in the air than in a cave. I'll try to keep an eye on Malc, but if I see anybody respawning I'll ask how you're doing. OK?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "I don't have my range skills anymore, I don't think I can use a bow." Trubbol03/29/2019 He shrugged. "Right, gotcha. And what do you mean get items from each other? You can just... hand things to people. It is not like a weird big deal or anything." Kyrio03/29/2019 (Not going to adventure for your bff kyrio, Drake? X3) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "Tell you what-" He started, turning towards Trubbol. "The next time I make armor, and give it to you. You cannot complain when you cant equip it and it just pops off..." He stated simply. "Do you see the conundrum?" Ah yes. The sarcastic smartass! "Its why I'm wanting to test theories and try things. That, and ensure we're properly equipped for it. Defense and attack bonuses and all that- I cant be the only one able to wear and use this stuff, right?" (I will do so! But am working boy.- Posts may be all over the place and random.) Trubbol03/29/2019 "... I am wearing armor." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "I think I can use simple armor! Like... I've seen dragonlings with leather stuff here.." she makes a gesture around her chest area. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "Were you given that armor? Or do you find it, loot it or otherwise make it?" He asked, instantly interested it seemed.- And more to test his theories. Airyuu03/29/2019 --she head tilts "Do I need a loin cloth? Is that the right.. look?" Trubbol03/29/2019 He shrugged. "I wore a curtain as a cloak and snuck into the player towns a while ago."(edited) "Our ah, existence has a weird relationship with the rest of the gameverse where we can just like, interact with things like they were normal objects." Kyrio03/29/2019 (Note: this only really works in town where the convergence is strongest)(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "So looted and found..." He mumbled to himself. "...If I can't make armor or anything for you guys then there's at least that..." He went on to say. In tje meanwhile! He took Ambers bow and leather to smelt down and remake into stuff. Kyrio03/29/2019 (and even then some abstractions still exist in town, like how Drake forges) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Life is weird) --Amber hops in place. "I thought I was gonna be stuck without stuff" Trubbol03/29/2019 *"Oh, and there are like, different classes of weasel. Like, the normal monster. They came in different types in weasel town, so I don't know if that has anything to do with it." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she peeks at Trubbol and twitches an ear. "There's a weasel town?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Nods once or twice. "Theres that to." He went on to explain. "See... I tried making Kyrio armor like I made my own. And they didn't stay or fit. They were incompatable." He started. "My theory has two things. Either I have to focus and make specific class sorts of stuff- Universal things you know?" He started. "Or... I can only make things for myself... Which is going to be a bummer but it happens..." He glanced toward Trubbol. "So... If its the former- We can go in more powerful than we are now... Long story short..." Trubbol03/29/2019 He nods. "It is more of a dungeon than a "town" per say."(edited) Eric whirls around pointing to the gate. "Well have fun with that. I am getting bored so I am going to where the punching happens." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugged. And went back to his forging habits. Looks like the weasel ain't getting jack! Finishing however, with Ambers stuff. And keeping her class in mind- Simple. Universal leather armor chest and boots and pants.- Along with a reshaped bow.- "Here. Try these..." He stated, handing them towards Amber. Airyuu03/29/2019 --she takes things and holds them up, she peeks around and slips behind something. Rustle rustle... Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Patiently waits, whike making himself some pants and boots with what remained- The swords he set aside. Hidden for another time to reshape into something better. Anothr axe for himself, more likely! Airyuu03/29/2019 --she hops out wearing the stuff. "Look, it works!" She holds up the bow and tries to pluck at it. "But I can't use this, I think I need ranged weapon proficiency." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Blinks once or twice and seemingly grins. "Sweet. Which means i can make things fitting for everyone!" He stated. "Albeit within reason... Here, leave the bow..." He stated, adjusting in his new garb and picking up his axe. "We'll worry about weaponry later..." With that, he started out to follow after the weasel. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "Where did... did he run off again?" She huffs and chases after Drake. Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim lights a stick more carefully this time, grabbing the far end in a talon. Better get this to the square quick, dropping it on a roof and starting a fire would be embarrassing. Pixelnator03/29/2019 Pixel appears with what seems to be a newcomer in tow as it waves to everyone present! "So yeah. We've all had to drink a potion that turns you into a monster of some sort. There's a kitsune who knows a lot more about the specifics, but yeah. As for clothes... Well, it did say something about artificing, so maybe you could try and adjust yours to fit better? It shrugs. "If you can wear clothes at al I mean. I for example can't really do that given that game limitations still sorta apply in all sorts of awkward places." Terra03/29/2019 "Artificer? You mean like alchemy and inventing and stuff? I've never messed with that part of the game before." I think for a moment. "Uh... how exactly do I do that?" Pixelnator03/29/2019 The homunculus dragonling thinks for a second. Then another. "Uhh... Hrm. Truth be told I have no idea. I've got no crafting skills. I've pretty much just got one in fact." "Skill I mean" Terra03/29/2019 "What's that, Pixel?" *I say while turning my head to the side quizzically. "Lemme guess.... blacksmithing?" Pixelnator03/29/2019 It just sorta smirks back at her and takes a step back as the words MIMIC appear above its head. And suddenly the creature's body ripples and twists as it changes from a dragonling into a tiny white rat apparently made from the same material as the dragonling was. "Squeak!" Terra03/29/2019 "Oh. My. God." I pull my paws up to my mouth and squeal a little in glee. "You're so adorable!!!" I reach down and scratch your ear. Pixelnator03/29/2019 The mouse squeaks back and rubs its little head against Terra's hand as it squeaks happily at her. Then it leaps up and scurries up her hand and onto her shoulder. Terra03/29/2019 "That's so cool! As for me, I'd suppose I'd need tools, a workbench, and the like before I can do mine." I giggle as I snuggle my cheek against your tiny cheek. Kyrio03/29/2019 (Is Pixel going to join the others? Or should we reintroduce Surrii so Pixel can give him a tf? (that Drake has offered to describe)) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Drake was talking to me about characters, I think he's gonna handle it)(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Oh okay) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (I'm kinda winding down admittedly, but if need be I can do the talky bits) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Nah you're good. If you want to at least say you're joining the others then that'll set up for you to be in the next encounter) (Terra can come too if she wants.) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (I might just leave it up in the air for now and decide later if that's okay. Schroedingers location) Kyrio03/29/2019 (no issue) Terra03/29/2019 (I'd gladly come along! Just let me know!) Terra03/29/2019 "Uh... wait a second... if I'm trapped here, then where am I supposed to live?" Kyrio03/29/2019 You are surrounded by buildings that are normally unopenable in-game but if you try the doors you find everything works as if it was real! There are plenty of empty houses in town. Terra03/29/2019 (looks around confusedly "Who said that?!") Kyrio03/29/2019 (The narrator. I don't have a character here to talk to you sorry but I assume you can explore if you wanted to!) Terra03/29/2019 (I assumed it was a narrator of some sort. Just wanted to be silly.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (^^ If I have some time later, I may try to have someone show up so you're not just sitting alone in town all day.) Terra03/29/2019 (Alright! Just let me know! In the meanwhile, I'd just say that I'm shopping around for a workshop of my own.) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa's lightning pace soon carries her back to the town, where she quickly sniffs out an unassuming satchel that, until now, has often had no real reason to be guarded... Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim dives down into the streets, calling after the snake, "Hey! Wait up!" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa doesn't wait. She seizes the satchel and darts into the smithy. Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim frowns, swooping into the building. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 The interior is dim, but one could just barely make out a green-scaled form huddled in the corner. An angry rattle greets Dalim as he enters.(edited) "Leave." Vulptor03/29/2019 "No." Dalim squints, putting himself between the door and the snake. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "I will kill you," she says flatly. Vulptor03/29/2019 "It's happened before. But why this time?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "Potionsss" she spits. "They take thingsss away. Make you forget. Forget..." Kaa snarls. "I will take them. And I will hunt the onesss who make them." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim frowns. "And the next people to appear here? Even if you could drive all the players away on the path, some of us spawned here." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "Ssstupid bird! You talk about nonsssenssse! 'Ssspawn', 'playersss', ssstupid when thessse thingsss exissst!" Kaa seems to have lost all memory of game terms. You need to get through to her somehow... Vulptor03/29/2019 "They stop people from dying! People like... people like Amber!" Dalim's eye glistens. "Malc... Kaa... I'm terrified of what the potion might still do to me. That it already has and I haven't noticed. I want to help you, to make you okay, because then maybe I will be okay too. Everyone will." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa is silent. "...Malik." Vulptor03/29/2019 "...Malik?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "That... name." She rattles. "Isss that... me?"